Lessons Part 1: The Old Style
by T2 Angel
Summary: Brooklyn feels that he has more to learn about being a warrior. When he stumbles across a man practicing with a samurai sword, the young gargoyle decides that it's time to follow a new path. One-shot. 4th story in the "Night Souls" saga. Direct sequel to "Define Yourself".


**A/N: Hello, one and all! I know it's been a while since I delved into the world of Gargoyles but I'm back now.  
**

 **So, let me explain what's happening here. What started off as me just wanting to do a few Gargoyles one-shots here and there, evolved into something more. It became something of a expanded universe for me. So, with that in mind, I'd like to formally welcome you all to Gargoyles: Night Souls sage. If you go back and look, you're able to see that I've changed the descriptions for the other stories to reflect the "Night Souls" and I'll do my best to make it clear where each story falls in the saga. Speaking of which, here is the current story flow as of this story.  
**

 **Timeline:**

 **\- More Than What We Are**

 **\- Define Yourself**

 **\- Make It**

 **\- Lessons Part 1: The Old Style  
**

 **Alright, that's it for me! Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lessons Part 1: The Old Style**

Define yourself.

That's what Goliath had said to Brooklyn just hours ago. He understood it but Goliath had also called him a "capable warrior." That was one part that Brooklyn had found hard to grasp lately. His defeats weren't monumental and he had his own fair share of victories and successes but he felt like he still had a lot to learn, especially with being Goliath's second-in-command.

As Brooklyn glided through the sky in the Bowery section of New York, he came across a high rise where a man was holding a samurai sword. Curious, Brooklyn floated down to land on a nearby roof and observed the man from there. Brooklyn watched as the man trained with his sword. He took notice that the man's moves reminded him of the kung fu and karate movies he would watch with Broadway and Lexington, before his best friends became so busy with other things. Brooklyn knew that he had to be back at the castle soon so he made a mental note of the rooftop and decided to come back tomorrow.

The next night, Brooklyn came back to the rooftop and started watching again. The man appeared to never break his routine of practicing at midnight. Brooklyn stared at him and, before he realized it, he had been watching him for two hours straight. Brooklyn flew away to continue his vigilant duty.

After a few nights, Brooklyn found himself wanting to try his own hand at those skills. He asked Elisa to get him a kendo stick, as he saw people in the movies use them, and began training on his own. He would go back to the rooftop and mimic the samurai, as Brooklyn liked to call him, every chance he could. Whether he was observing the samurai or not, Brooklyn trained with the kendo stick every night for an hour, swinging it over and over again. For a solid month, that was his training regime: he would train for an hour, go on patrol, and come back and train for one hour before the sunrise. Sometimes, he wouldn't go back to the castle until the following night due to watching the samurai.

After a month of observing and his own training, Brooklyn wondered if he could get any closer to learn more.

His question was answered in a way he never thought possible.

One night, Brooklyn was on the rooftop again when the samurai suddenly stopped, causing Brooklyn to lean his head to the side.

The samurai turned and looked at the rooftop that Brooklyn was on. For a second, Brooklyn thought he was looking directly at him.

This was confirmed to be correct when the samurai pointed at Brooklyn and waved at him to come over.

Brooklyn swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

The samurai looked around to make sure no one was around then waved more emphatically.

Brooklyn took a deep breath and quickly glided over, landing in front to the samurai.

The samurai stared at him in wonder. "When the existence of gargoyles was shown on the news, I always hoped to have the chance to meet one. Can you… can you talk?"

Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah. We all can. Well, mostly. We're a lot like humans. I mean, except for the obvious differences. We're all sen… sent…" He growled, "What's that word Goliath said?"

"Sentient?"

"Yeah, that."

"Wow," the samurai said. "Amazing. My family is from Japan and there are stories that gargoyles exist in a small town called Ishimura."

"Yeah, Goliath met them," Brooklyn said.

"Goliath? Another gargoyle?"

Brooklyn kicked himself for letting that slip out. "Uh… yeah."

The samurai hit his forehead. "Oh, listen at me! I'm rambling on and you don't even know my name. You don't even know if you can trust me yet. Forgive my hastiness. Let's start over. Hello. My name is Naomichi Mutoh." He extended his hand.

Brooklyn smiled and shook his hand, "Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn," Mutoh repeated. "A pleasure." He looked at the kendo stick strapped to Brooklyn's back. "You've been watching me for quite a while, haven't you?"

Brooklyn glanced at the kendo stick then looked back at Mutoh. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Mutoh smiled, "It's alright. I'm pleased that I can inspire anyone. Especially such a fantastic creature…" He stopped himself and looked down. He looked back at Brooklyn. "Forgive me. _Individual_ like yourself."

Brooklyn was surprised as he could see that Mutoh seemed legitimately apologetic by calling him a creature. "It's alright. And you have."

Mutoh walked over and retrieved another samurai sword, "So, Brooklyn," he turned back around and presented the sword to Brooklyn, "would you like to learn the ways of a samurai proper? How to become a true swordsman?"

Brooklyn smiled at him. "Absolutely."

"Excellent."

Brooklyn took the sword and unsheathed it. "Whoa."

Mutoh chuckled. "Why don't you show me what you've learned so far?"

"Okay." Brooklyn paused. "With this sword, right?"

Mutoh laughed. "Yes, indeed."

"Alrighty. Maybe take a few steps back."

Mutoh held his smile and took two big steps back.

Brooklyn began to perform movements he'd seen Mutoh implement, doing so with almost mirror-like accuracy. Mutoh was impressed by the proficiency. Brooklyn performed a few more movements and stopped.

"How was that?" Brooklyn asked.

Mutoh nodded, "Impressive. You've managed to get copy me perfectly."

"Thank you."

Mutoh retrieved his own sword, "My style follows a bit of the old school. But, I find it works."

"Works for me."

"Good to know. So, I will ask you this, Mr. Brooklyn: do you wish to become my student?"

Brooklyn's face lit up. "Absolutely."

Just then, they heard sirens going off in the distance. Brooklyn looked toward the sound then back at Mutoh, "It'll have to be after that."

"Go," Mutoh said. "Do your diligence."

"I'll return as soon as possible."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Brooklyn hopped on the ledge and glided off into the night. Mutoh observed Brooklyn as the young gargoyle sailed through the night's sky and realized that he may have found more than a student. He may have found a worthy successor.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! And, you're wondering and let me answer, yes, there will be a part two that expands on who Mutoh is and what he meant by a successor. Now, I know I'm deviating from the comics, and I will continue to do so, but... eh. I love the comics. I just wanted to do my own thing. Hope you guys like it.  
**

 **Oh! Also, Mutoh's name is based on two of my favorite wrestlers:** ** **Naomichi Marufuji and the legendary Great Muta, Keiji Mutoh. Yeah, I'm a huge wrestling fan.  
****

 ** **Anyway, see you guys on the next go 'round! Take care!****


End file.
